Mokuba Goes Duelist
by Duelist Demon
Summary: Read through the trials and tribulations of an up-and-coming duelist, Mokuba Kaiba! Rated PG-13 for slight cursing. Please R+R!


Note- This is an almost complete re-write of the original 'Mokuba Goes Duelist'... I've modified it to be more like the rules in Battle City... Plus I've gotten the rulings for Toon World and Toons in the anime/manga, so they will be added as thus, plus I will add SOME of the REAL rules to Toons... If anyone wants a copy of Mokuba's deck, e-mail me and I'll send you the decklist...  
  
Disclaimer- *announced by Mokuba* Duelist Demon does not own anything in the Yu-Gi-Oh! world... The only reason my big brother is letting him do this to me *pouts* is because he sent Seto and Isis to Hawaii with a Japanese to English dictionary, while they were unconscious of course... Oh yeah, he doesn't own Isis either... He just thinks they'd make a go-- He's got a mallet and is mouthing something at me... AHHHHHH! HEL--  
  
-----  
  
With Seto in Hawaii with his new girlfriend, Isis Ishtahl, Mokuba had almost nothing to do. Everyday his routine was the same... Wake up, take a shower, eat breakfast, walk around town or go swimming... At nights, though, Mokuba liked to do something which his brother would kill him for... Re-modify Pegasus' deck... Which he had stolen.  
  
That night, Mokuba was working on his stolen deck when a window broke downstairs. "What the hell!?" he whispered loudly, putting the work-in- progress back in its secret drawer. The twelve-year old brunette slowly crept out of his room and tiptoed to the stairway. He saw nothing but broken glass and a brick tied to a letter... Or was the letter tied to the brick? Still careful to not give himself away to any criminals that might have been lurking around, Mokuba tiptoed down the stairs to the broken window. Looking outside revealed nothing outside the norm.  
  
'I wonder who threw this...' thought Mokuba to himself as he bent over to pick up the brick. The letter read, "Seto Kaiba, of KaibaCorp, I challenge you to a duel! Whoever wins gains/keeps the title of World Champion! Meet me in the park at 9:30 PM!"  
  
Mokuba took the letter and crumpled it, eyes narrowed. "They want a duel, eh? We'll see how they fare against me!" he exclaimed, running up stairs and slamming his bedroom door behind himself. As he again began to work on his project, he looked at the clock on the wall... It read seven o' clock. "Good, another two and a half hours..." he said, calmed down somewhat from his earlier rage.  
  
A few minutes later he was finally finished with the project that had taken him over a year to complete. He found a holster like thing for cards in the game room and placed his deck in that slot before going downstairs to the movie room which was like a personal theater. Mokuba found the reel for one of his favorite movies and placed it in the projector. Then he set his watch for nine o' clock and sat down to enjoy the movie.  
  
-----  
  
Mokuba had laughed his ass off during most of the movie and his mood had been slightly dampened when his alarm went off. Sighing, he flipped the projector off and turned all of the lights out in the 'theater' before walking outside the Kaiba mansion.  
  
The cool summer breeze made the walk more bearable because, even at night, Domino City was usually a hot place. Mokuba had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was whistling a tune to himself when he noticed that he had reached the park already. "Never knew it was so close..." he stated, pulling his hands out of his pockets. "Oh well, here goes nothing..." he continued, walking into the park where the dueling stadium was.  
  
"Who are you, kid?" asked the man on the far side of the field.  
  
Mokuba replied, "Your opponent."  
  
The man began to laugh. "I wanted Seto Kaiba, not some shrimp!" he exclaimed, still laughing at Mokuba.  
  
"I'm representing my big brother... Now unless you're a chicken, let's get this duel started!" Mokuba raged, hopping onto the duel platform.  
  
"As long as the stakes are the same... Let's duel!" the man answered, both shuffling their decks.  
  
Mokuba made a wave with his hand. "You can go first..." he offered.  
  
"Fine! I will!" the man replied, drawing his cards.  
  
"Then make your move..." Mokuba said, having already drawn his five cards.  
  
Gritting his teeth, the man began...  
  
~*Duel Mode*~  
  
Man [4000 LP]: I'll start my turn by playing the Rock Soldier (4/1300/2000) in defense mode!  
  
On the field appeared a gigantic rock figure, looking much like an ancient statue.  
  
Man [4000 LP]: And I'll end my turn by playing a card face-down in the magic/trap section!  
  
Mokuba [4000 LP]: I'll play a Kuribo (2/300/200) in defense mode!  
  
A small furry creature appeared on the field.  
  
Man [4000 LP]: *laughing* A Kuribo? That's the weakest monster in the game!  
  
Mokuba [4000 LP]: *grinning* Weakest, eh? We'll see how weak he is... I'll end my turn by playing a card face-down in the magic/trap section as well!  
  
Man [4000 LP]: *still stifling laughter* Well, that was your choice... I'll sacrifice my Rock Soldier for the Demon Summon (6/2500/1200) in attack mode! I'll attack your Kuribo! *bursts out laughing*  
  
The beast appeared on the field and began it's electrical attack on the Kuribo.  
  
Mokuba [4000 LP]: You forgot about my trap card, which I activate now! THE DECK DESTRUCTION VIRUS OF DEATH!  
  
The Kuribo turned black as the Demon Summon attacked it.  
  
Man [4000 LP]: No! Demon Summon!  
  
The Demon Summon paid no heed to it's master and destroyed the Kuribo. It was destroyed soon after. As well as most of the cards in the man's hand.  
  
Mokuba [4000 LP]: Heh... Now you know what true power is! I play the Holy Doll (4/1600/1000) in attack mode! I will attack your Life Points directly!  
  
The floating witch appeared and began to cast a powerful spell.  
  
Man [4000 LP]: Activate, trap card! Magic Cylinder!  
  
A cylinder thing appeared on the field and Holy Doll's attack was rebounded back on Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba [2400 LP]: Good move... But it won't save you! I learned from the best of the best!  
  
Man [4000 LP]: *thinking 'That kid has me against the ropes... Almost all of my monsters were destroyed by that Deck Destruction Virus... That Magic Cylinder bought me some time... but...'* I'll play the Holy Elf (4/800/2000) in defense mode!  
  
The blue skinned beauty appeared on the field, singing her soothing song.  
  
Mokuba [2400 LP]: I equip my Holy Doll with the Shine Castle, increasing her attack points by 700!  
  
The Shine Castle glowed above the floating witch, increasing her power.  
  
Mokuba [2400 LP]: And I'll play another Shine Castle on your Holy Elf! Making her a legal target for the Virus!  
  
Man [4000 LP]: What? No!  
  
The Holy Elf was strengthed my the Castle and then destroyed.  
  
Mokuba [2400 LP]: And now your open for attack! Holy Doll! Attack!  
  
Again the Holy Doll charged a powerful spell... But this time it went through!  
  
Man [1700 LP]: Okay, kid, I admit your good... But not good enough! I play the almighty Thunderbolt!  
  
Mokuba [2400 LP]: A minor setback...  
  
A large bolt of lightning struck his field, killing the doll and the Shine Castle with it.  
  
Man [1700 LP]: Oh, it's more than a minor one... I play Cyclops (4/1200/1000) in attack mode! I attack your Life Points!  
  
A green cyclops appeared on the field and took half of Mokuba's remaining Life Points away.  
  
Mokuba [1200 LP]: *drawing card and grinning evilly* First, I play Black Hole, a card I've had in my hand since the beginning of this duel!  
  
In the middle of the field appeared a small hole which began to grow until it had enveloped both fields. As quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared, leaving the entire field empty.  
  
Mokuba [1200 LP]: And now I play the card I just drew! Lamp Spirit - Ra Djinn (4/1800/1000) ATTACK!  
  
The genie charged up it's own magical attack and obliterated the man's remaining Life Points.  
  
~*Normal Mode*~  
  
Sighing, the man jumped off the platform and went to the side of the field to meet Mokuba. "Here, take this..." he said, holding out his trump card, the Thunderbolt.  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Thanks... By the way, who are you?" he asked, taking the card and sticking it in his deck.  
  
"Just a duelist, sorry about your window..." the man apologized offering his hand.  
  
"Meh... It's okay... I'll have it fixed..." Mokuba said, shaking the man's hand.  
  
"So, I guess your brother's at home, sick, right? Good thing... Somebody might have tried to take advantage of the broken window!" the man laughed. Mokuba paled at the thought.  
  
-----  
  
As it turned out, nothing had been stolen when Mokuba had reached the house. As soon as he'd made sure that nothing had been stolen and had checked all of the security systems he called Yuugi.  
  
"Turtle Game Shop," said the old man on the other line.  
  
Mokuba replied, "Can I speak to Yuugi?"  
  
"One minute..." the old man said, putting down the phone. Mokuba could hear him yelling for Yuugi to pick up the phone in his bedroom.  
  
"Hello?" asked Yuugi.  
  
"Hey, it's Mokuba... I've got a favor to ask..."  
  
-----  
  
"So this is Kaiba's house..." muttered Jounouchi Katsuya, walking into the large foyer. Mokuba had asked Yuugi if he and his friends could come over and spend the night to help protect against intruders that might've tried to sneak in through the window.  
  
Anzu was staring in amazement at all of the beautiful paintings. "Mokuba... I had no idea you're brother was into art!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So, you want us to stay here with you tonight?" asked Yuugi, trying to confirm what had been requested.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "There's tons of stuff to do... We just have to stay awake!" he informed.  
  
Honda groaned. "So what's there to do... specifically?" he asked.  
  
"Well... There's a theater with every movie imaginable... a game room with a duel field... a library with almost every book imaginable... a personal gym with an inside swimming pool and a boxing ring..." Mokuba rattled on and on but the first four were the ones that mattered. Mokuba had pointed out the location of each as he had listed them so Honda went to the theater, Yuugi and Yami, whom had appeared from the Sennen Puzzle, went to the game room, Anzu went to the library, and Jounouchi went to the gym.  
  
Mokuba followed Yami and Yuugi, however, to the game room. After watching them duel, with it ending in a draw, Mokuba asked, "Can I duel?"  
  
This surprised Yami Yuugi. "I remember the last time we dueled... Are you sure?" the former pharoh asked.  
  
"Yes!" Mokuba exclaimed. So both Yuugi's shrugged and they became one.  
  
"Do you know the rules?" Yami Yuugi, the dominant one in this form, asked.  
  
Nodding, Mokuba pulled out his deck and shuffled it. "Who goes first?" he questioned.  
  
"You can, if you like..." Yami replied, drawing his five cards.  
  
"Fine with me!" Mokuba answered, drawing his own five.  
  
~*Duel Mode*~  
  
Mokuba [4000 LP]: I'll begin by playing Bow-Drawing Mermaid (4/1400/1000) in defense mode!  
  
A red mermaid, in a clam, appeared on the field. She winked at her monster  
  
Mokuba [4000 LP]: And I'll end my turn by playing this card face-down.  
  
Yami [4000 LP]: Okay, I'll play Critter (3/1000/600) in defense mode. When he's destroyed, I search my deck for a monster with an attack strength of 1500 or less and put it into my hand...  
  
A three eyed fur ball, much different than the Kuribo, appeared on Yami's field.  
  
Yami [4000 LP]: I end my turn by playing this card face-down.  
  
Mokuba [4000 LP]: You should remember this card, Yuugi! Welcome to Toon World!  
  
The floating book opened and the gasous substance floated down to the Bow- Drawing Mermaid.  
  
Mokuba [4000 LP]: Say hello to my new Toon Mermaid!  
  
A more Toonish version of the Bow-Drawing Mermaid appeared on the field, her clam also taking on a Toonish appearence.  
  
Yami [4000 LP]: Toon World... Where did you get that card!?  
  
Mokuba [4000 LP]: Do you remember Pegasus?  
  
Yami [4000 LP]: You... stole Pegasus' deck!? Under normal circumstances I would scold you for your thievery... but I'll make an exception in this case.  
  
Mokuba [4000 LP]: Thanks... Anyways... Toons cannot attack the turned they're summoned... So I end my turn by placing this card face-down.  
  
Yami [4000 LP]: Why can't Toons attack the turned they're summoned? I'll play the Elfish Swordsman (4/1400/1000) in attack mode. I'm done.  
  
The elf appeared on the field next to the Critter.  
  
Mokuba [4000 LP]: I play the Dark Rabbit (4/1100/1500) in defense mode... And I'll show you why Toons can't attack their first turn on the field! Toon Mermaid! Attack!  
  
The mermaid closed one eye to aim her bow... But not at the Critter... Or the Elfish Swordsman... At Yami. The holographic arrow 'shot' through Yami.  
  
Yami [2600 LP]: So that's why... Nice move, Mokuba... But... I'll sacrifice my two monsters on the field for my--  
  
Mokuba [4000 LP]: Here's a trap card, Prophecy, guess what a card in your opponent's hand is, if you are correct, that card becomes your until the end of the duel! I'll guess... The Black Magician! Was I right? Tell me I was right!  
  
The card floated from Yami's hands into Mokuba's.  
  
Yami [2600 LP]: So that's the card you've had since the beginning of the duel... I'm searching for Critter's effect now... Go...  
  
Mokuba [4000 LP]: I'll sacrifice MY two monsters for the Black Magician...  
  
The card appeared on the field, looking confusedly at Yami. Toon World's effect swallowed the Magician and he came back out as the Toon Black Magician... As with the Toon Mermaid, he looked more Toonish, and much less serious.  
  
Yami [2600 LP]: Ok... I sacrifice, from my hand, the three Magnet Warriors for the Magnet Valkyrion (8/3500/3750) in attack mode... Attacking my... YOUR Toon would be useless so I end my turn.  
  
The large Magnetic monster appeared on the field.  
  
Mokuba [4000 LP]: *thinking 'I need that Thunderbolt... But it'd be useless because I have no monsters in my hand...'* Toon Black Magician, ATTACK!  
  
The Toonish creature... totally disobeyed its current master.  
  
Yami [2600 LP]: *laughing* It seems that my Magician is still loyal!  
  
Mokuba [4000 LP]: Well that was totally useless! So instead, I will sacrifice him for my Demon Summon (6/2500/1200) in attack mode! Toon World, do your stuff!  
  
And the book listened, as the demonic creature reappeared in a more, child- friendly form.  
  
Yami [2600 LP]: He'd have been more loyal if you cared more about him! *laughs* Well, anyways I'll play a card that your not gonna like one bit... Tempest destroys all of the magic and traps on the field and that means... Bye-bye Toon World and your hellish Toons! I play Ruiz (4/1200/1500) in attack mode! Now, I attack your with both my creatures!  
  
The rat-like creature appeared on the field and both it and the Magnet Valkyrion pummeled the Life Points out of Mokuba.  
  
~*Normal Mode*~  
  
"A very good duel, Mokuba!" exclaimed Yuugi, now seperated from his Yami.  
  
Turning slightly red, Mokuba replied, "Ah... You were gonna win from the start!"  
  
Yami piped in. "Not really... If we hadn't drawn that Tempest you would have finished us off good!" he explained.  
  
They heard another window break downstairs. "Fuck..." Mokuba whispered under his breath. Yami and Yuugi stared at him in disbelief. "Sorry... it slipped out... Come downstairs with me and we'll see what's going on..."  
  
-----  
  
Duelist Demon- So how did you like this re-write? I personally like it much better!  
  
Mokuba- Somebody, call my brother's cell-phone! The number is--  
  
Duelist Demon- *covering Mokuba's mouth* Please leave a review! Flames are welcome... And will be used to roast Haga over a fire!  
  
Insector Haga- I thought you liked me?  
  
Duelist Demon- I said I like your DECKS! Who said anything about liking you? Anyways... See ya'll later! I'll post the next chapter if I get five or more reviews... When I get it done, of course... ^_^;  
  
Mokuba- HELP ME! CALL SETO! PLEASE!?!?!?  
  
Duelist Demon- ^_^; Don't mind him! 


End file.
